Aventuras y desventuras de una hobbit
by Eolywyn Dama de Rohan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá si se encuentran una hobbit que ha sido raptada con tres extraños personajes?... ¡¿Que hacen por estas tierras dos hobbits, un enano y un elfo!... Pues una extraña y divertida aventura...
1. Prólogo: El lazo verde

**El lazo verde **

Valentina Tallabuena, una hobbit bien distinta de las demás, no porque su aspecto fuera raro o tuviera alguna deformidad, como hobbit era bastante normal, algo más alta, pero de aspecto simpático, cara redonda y bonachona, abundantes rizos oscuros, casi siempre recogidos con un lazo de raso verde, un regalo de su más apreciado amigo, Frodo Bolsón, otro hobbit particularmente distinto, quizás herencia de sangre por parte Tuk y su aventurero tío Bilbo de quien siempre se hablará en la Comarca por sus extrañas amistades con enanos, hombres, magos, elfos y otras criaturas que es mejor no nombrar. Pero volviendo a Valentina, para quien la conoce es entrañable y alegre, despreocupada y siempre dispuesta a contar bonitas y románticas historias, y ahí radica el problema de su diferencia con las demás hobbits de su edad.

Valentina es una amante de los libros y también de la buena comida pero sobre todo de los libros. Lee sin parar, lee de noche, mientras desayuna, lee cuando camina hacia la pequeña tienda de su padre con el segundo desayuno en una cesta y en la otra mano el libro; lee mientras descansa, cuando merienda y cuando llega la cena.

Se le puede ver en las cálidas tardes de verano leyendo enormes libros que Bilbo Bolsón le presta, siempre bajo la sombra de algún viejo roble. Tanto leer que se ha olvidado de que debería estar casada y, al menos con varios hijos. Como suele recordarle su tía materna Gardenia, cuando va por su Smials para llevarse miel: "Cásate con Frodo –le decía- tienen la herencia del rico Bilbo, todo el oro del dragón está escondido en Bolsón Cerrado. Valentina suspiraba al escuchar estas palabras y solía acariciar el lazo verde de raso que un día el guapo y amable Frodo le regaló.

Recordaba vividamente ese día, nunca lo olvidaría. Valentina había ido a casa del viejo Bilbo para llevarle varios tarros de la mejor miel que su padre recolecta de los panéales. Bilbo la hizo pasar, sabía que a la joven le encantaba los libros, así que comenzaron a hablar sobre esto y aquello, pero Valentina siempre estaba nerviosa en Bolsón pues la turbaba sobremanera el encantador y jovial Frodo, sobrino de Bilbo adoptado tras la muerte trágica de sus padres.  
Ella no se atrevía a mirar aquellos enormes y azules ojos cuando hablaba con él, su voz le sonaba como melodía élfica, aunque ella nunca había oído cantar a los elfos.  
Comentaban cosas sobre lo que leían, pero nunca profundizaban en la conversación, Bilbo siempre estaba presente, le daba el dinero de la miel, le prestaba algún que otro libro y Valentina se marchaba con rapidez. Pero, aquel día, aquel maravilloso día de primavera, Frodo estaba sentado en la cocina tomando un poco de una jugosa tarta de chocolate y fresa, le ofreció un poco y amablemente la invitó a sentarse.

Valentina sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de tan rápido como corría en su pecho, notó que un calor le subía por la cara y se sentó sin soltar la pesada canasta repleta de tarros de miel. Frodo sonrió, le tomó la canasta que en realidad pesaba bastante y dejo que la colorada Valentina se despachara el trozo de tarta que quisiera. Mientras el viejo Bilbo hablaba de viajes en la estancia contigua, ellos se miraban en silencio, bueno, Frodo miraba a Valentina con una simpática sonrisa y ella, con la cabeza agachada, devoraba el riquísimo trozo de tarta con grandes y sabrosos fresones.  
Unos mechones rizados le caían sobre la frente y casi rozaban el plato. La hobbit volvía a ponerlos en su sitio, pero juguetones, los mechones negros caían una y otra vez. Entonces Frodo recordó algo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco:  
-Encontré esto esta mañana cuando paseaba –dijo- mientras le mostraba un largo lazo verde de raso –el viento lo arrastraba por el aire hasta caer en mis manos.  
Valentina observó el lazo y después lentamente alzó la mirada hasta los hermosos ojos grandes y luminosos, amables y sinceros, aprecia que el azul de sus iris eran aún más brillante a la tenue luz de la tarde que se filtraba por el redondo ventanal.  
-Son tan hermosos…-susurró Valentina casi embobada.  
-¿Qué? –Frodo no entendió- Bueno puedes quedártelo. Realmente no sabría que hacer con él –Dijo señalando el lazo.

Desde entonces Valentina no se separa nunca del lazo verde y quedó totalmente enamorada de Frodo, si antes le gustaba ahora le resultaba imposible olvidarlo.

Después de aquel día, rechazó a Toni Ganapie, un pretendiente algo torpe y pesado que creía que los libros eran para idiotas. Rehusó a todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle la corte, aunque la lista era más bien corta. Siempre demasiado ocupada leyendo, prefería los libros a aquellos hobbits que no entendían de nada y su corazón velaba los vientos solo por Frodo.

Pero no era la única que deseaba que el soltero Frodo, pasara al estado de casado Frodo. Sus razones distaban mucho de las de Gloreta, la mujer de su tío, una Brandigamo de aire altivo, muy presumida y egoísta que solía dejarse caer por su agujero de vez en cuando y traía consigo a sus dos hijas con el riquísimo sobrino de Bilbo, pues el viejo no viviría eternamente, aunque parecía no envejecer, así que el chico heredaría todo de aquel Bolsón y según se cuenta, trajo cantidad ingente de oro y joyas que robó a un dragón o que lo regalaron los enanos de las montañas o, tal vez, fue un rey elfo o. a lo mejor, el mago Gandalf con su vara convirtió piedra en gemas.  
Gloreta comentaba una y otra vez a que todas esas riquezas iban a ser suyas, porque el joven Frodo tomaría por esposa a su esbelta Amalina o a su joven y primorosa Dulcita. Valentina las odiaba, ni esbelta ni primorosa, eran horribles y tenían la cara llena de pecas y granos.

El sol declinaba perezoso difuminando su rojiza luz entre las neblinas del horizonte de poniente, pronto el verano tocaría a su fin. Valentina tomaba notas rápidas de un antiguo libro de historia, estaba empeñada últimamente en escribir una historia, mitad invención, mitad real sobre la comarca. La mayoría de la información la sacaba de la extensa biblioteca del señor Bolsón, una excusa estupenda para ir hasta su Smials, y charlar un rato, así podría ver al oven Frodo, aunque últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con sus amigos Sam, Merry y Pippin, liados en aventuras, decían ellos. De pronto, escuchó golpes en la puerta de su casa, por la forma de aporrearlas sabía que era su tía Floreta con sus dos hijas. Seguro que traía los últimos chismes que Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón le había contado. Todo el mundo andaba muy atareado y nervioso por la que seria la magnifica fiesta de cumpleaños del viejo Bilbo, nada más y nada menos que ¡Ciento once años!

Voces que provenían de la salita le advirtieron que su tía y primas amenazaban con quedarse bastante tiempo en casa, su madre estaría atareada preparando café, bollitos dulces, magdalenas de miel y otras maravillas cremosas que guardaba en la despensa. "Qué fastidio" pensó valentina, no le apetecía ver a sus parientes y mucho menos escuchar su palabrería sobre sus extraordinarias hijas y los bonitos trajes que llevarían para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Decidió escapar por la ventana de su habitación, ya lo había hecho otras veces. Tomó aquello que le era necesario para escribir y como pudo salió a rastras por la ventana que daba justo al nivel del suelo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, había engordado un poco, porque se quedó ridículamente atascada en la redonda ventana, mitad dentro, mitad fuera, una situación comprometida, si llega a pasar alguien, pero por fortuna no sucedió y después de esforzarse un poco cayó hacia delante liberándose totalmente del ventanuco. Cerró desde fuera y tomando sus cosas de escritura corrió hasta su lugar favorito. Bajo un viejo roble se acomodó y comenzó a escribir con rapidez aquello que tenía en mente.  
-Hola! ¿Qué escribes? –la repentina voz de Frodo la sobresaltó, no lo esperaba y por accidente una gran línea negra quedó marcada en el papel.

Valentina perdió el habla de pronto, Frodo estaba allí, junto a ella, se había sentado apoyando la espalda en el gran tronco del árbol, demasiado cerca de ella, sus ropas se rozaban, el joven tomó el papel y leyó en voz baja.  
Valentina estaba petrificada de emoción con sus oscuros ojos muy abiertos, Frodo le devolvió la hoja.  
-parece interesante, ¿te gusta escribir historias? Eso explica que pases tanto tiempo con mi tío, él sabe mucho de historias y aventuras. Algún día yo también viajaré y después podré escribir mis vivencias.  
-Bueno… -balbuceó la chica, carraspeó un poco y decidió hablar con firmeza, pero la voz le salía casi apagada –yo no soy muy aventurera, la verdad, no me gusta alejarme demasiado de los lugares que conozco…  
-Entonces, somos muy distintos –dijo Frodo sonriendo y levantándose a la vez parecía agitado –me gustaría ir con Bilbo y Gandalf más allá de la Comarca y conocer las montañas y las gentes que habitan en otras tierras, algún día yo iré de aventuras… sí… algún día…

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Merry y Pippin que lo llamaban, Frodo se decidió y echó a correr hasta sus amigos, Valentina observó con alguna tristeza como los tres se marchaban riendo y gastándose bromas. "Eran muy distintos", había dicho él, ¿qué significaba, ¿qué debía ser aventurera para atraer la atención del joven? Valentina resopló, aquellos pensamientos le habían hecho perder la inspiración de su escritura y la presencia tan cercana de Frodo todavía más.

Permaneció un tiempo allí sentada sin otra cosa que pensar, quizás creía ella, en la fiesta de cumpleaños debía insinuarse a Frodo, ese día cumpliría treinta y tres, dejaría de ser un joven irresponsable y debería empezar a sentar la cabeza y no estaba dispuesta a que su tía Gloreta se saliera con la suya. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hasta su casa, estaba anocheciendo y sus primas y tía ya se habrían marchado. Comenzó a canturrear una cancioncilla mientras decidía que el día del cumpleaños será decisivo para ella.


	2. Valentina se va de la Comarca, 1º parte

_Es una historia que me apetecía escribir, no será muy buena, pero la verdad me da igual, porque me lo paso estupendamente escribiéndola, me divierto mucho con ella. He puesto los capítulos más cortos… Reconozco que es un poco ñoña y "rosa", pero después de escribir la historia de Derufod (que volverá de nuevo), me apetecía escribir algo más "Light". A todos los que me escribieron los reviews, muchas gracias, pero prefiero que no me mandéis ninguno, los agradezco pero para que no hayan "malos entendidos" prefiero que no…_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia…._

_¡Ah! Dedicado a mi gran amiga Valentina Tallabuena que es la que me pasa las historias a ordenador y luego a Internet (aunque ahora me he comprado uno y lo pasaré yo). Muchas gracias Valentina y ahí está tu historia..._

_Éolywyn dama de Rohan_

**Valentina se va de la Comarca**

Ocurrió que tiempo después de la fastuosa fiesta de cumpleaños que el Sr. Bilbo celebrara, l as cosas cambiaron para Valentina, unas para bien y otras para mal

La familia Tallabuena-Bolsón dejó su morada en Hobbiton para trasladarse a un pequeño agujero hobbit en los lindes del Bosque Cerrado, aquel nuevo hogar se encontraba próximo a la aldea de la Casa del Bosque, en la Cuaderna del Este

Era el lugar más distante al que Valentina había viajado, pues jamás se había alejado de Hobbiton y sus alrededores; tardaron varios días en llegar hasta allí y Valentina, con tristeza observó como las verdes colinas iban desapareciendo en el horizonte lejano, demasiado lejos de su querido hogar, sus amigos y, por supuesto, de Frodo

A la hobbit no le había gustado nada la decisión de su padre, Franton quería trasladar los panales a un lugar distinto, donde sus laboriosas abejas tuvieran mejores flores y en aquel inoportuno momento, recordó la vieja casa de su tatarabuelo, que construyó en otros tiempos con fines vacacionales.

Valentina había discutido con su padre sobre el hecho de marchar tan lejos, había motivos aparentes, nadie se quejaba de la calidad de la miel y la producción era buena. Su padre se negó en redondo a dar explicaciones, se marcharían y ya está

La joven se encerró en su habitación llorando, no quería marcharse, ahora no. Escuchó voces en la salita, su madre le hablaba a su padre calmándolo:

-…no es una niña, ya es mayor, yo hablaré con ella

Un momento después su madre entraba, en el regazo traía una cajita de suaves y deliciosos bombones

Valentina tomó uno de ellos, mientras su madre le acariciaba los rizos despeinados:

-Valentina hija, no debes enfadarte con tu padre

-Pero mamá yo quiero quedarme, si os vais me quedaré aquí, trabajaré con Telma en su despacho de pan, ya lo he hecho otras veces, pero no quiero marcharme.

La madre cerró los ojos, comprendía a su hija, tenía su vida allí y no quería dejarla, tomó uno de los bombones y volvió a hablarle con voz muy dulce:

-Sabes que últimamente no me encuentro muy bien, el doctor me recomienda un cambio de aires, un lugar más cálido, se avecina el invierno y debemos partir antes de que el camino se vuelva difícil.

Valentina observó a su madre, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, la había oído quejarse de sus achacosos huesos, y el reuma que la molestaba con el cambio de las temperaturas, pero ¿tan mal se encontraba?

Annah, su madre, le seguía acariciando los ondulantes cabellos negros, a Valentina le pareció de repente tan frágil, como si la vejez se le hubiera echado encima en unos instantes, y pensó "que egoísta he sido, siempre pensando en mí. Mi madre está realmente enferma y yo no me he dado cuenta".

-Valentina hija, el doctor dice que debo tener reposo, trabajar lo menos posible y mucha calma, no debo tomar cosas de peso y por esta causa, tu padre te necesita más que nunca, yo no puedo ayudarle en su tarea, hemos hablado con tu tía Margot, está soltera y sola, dispuesta a hacerme compañía y cuidarme cuando tú no estés. Ya sabes, tu padre ha sido siempre su hermano favorito y ella me tiene mucho cariño

Después de de aquello, los días fueron pasando demasiado apresurados para el gusto de Valentina, pronto partirían y con ellos la esperanza que albergaba la hobbit de estar cerca de Frodo

Pasada la fiesta, ella y Frodo habían intimado, se veían más a menudo, hablaban de sus sentimientos mientras paseaban en solitario en los atardeceres. Frodo, por fin, había descubierto en Valentina algo más que una hobbit vergonzosa y regordeta que le llevaba miel a su tío Bilbo. A veces, mientras caminaban por entre los árboles ellos solos, Frodo le tomaba la mano, se miraban a los ojos y después echaban a correr hasta llegar al río, donde jugueteaban y reían.

Pero ahora todo eso quedaba atrás

Valentina fue a despedirse de él por la mañana muy temprano, aquel día se marchaban y hacía tiempo que no había visto a su amigo Frodo, había estado tan atareada con empaquetar cosas que apenas si le quedó tiempo para algo más

Iba vestida con una falda azul oscura, un corpiño del mismo color y un bolsón blanco, se cubría con una capa gris oscura, preparada para partir hacia la Cuaderna del Este

Cuando se disponía a golpear la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, esta se abrió repentinamente, Valentina se sobresaltó, el mago Gandalf le salió al paso

-Buenos días Valentina, muy temprano para hacer visitas¿no?

-Buenos días Sr. Gandalf –dijo temerosa, pues el mago le daba mucho respeto- sólo vengo a despedirme, partimos hacía la aldea de la Casa del Bosque¿está…? – no terminó la frase, Frodo se asomó al vestíbulo, había oído la voz de Valentina

Gandalf los miró fijamente a través de sus tupidas cejas, se acarició la barba y con un gesto rápido se colocó su picudo sombrero

-Bueno muchachos, creo que iré a dar una vuelta. – y se fue alejando por el camino con paso lento.

Valentina casi con lágrimas en los ojos contó su historia a Frodo, de porqué se marchaban y que desconocía el tiempo que iba a pasar en aquel lugar, se encontraban en el viejo salón tan familiar para Valentina y Frodo se acercó a ella con su mirada algo triste, sin embargo, sonreía

-Valentina, eres afortunada por tener a tus padres, cuida mucho de ellos y se todo lo feliz que puedas junto a ellos –la voz del hobbit se tornó muy triste y melancólica, él hacia mucho que perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente, no había podido disfrutar de ellos pues Frodo era muy joven cuando perecieron ahogados en el río

-Debo marcharme –terminó diciendo Valentina, pero antes de que se diera media vuelta Frodo le tomó la mano, mientras acariciaba sus rizos oscuros, parecía distraído, como si su mente estuviera lejos.

Valentina al sentir su tacto se estremeció ligeramente, él llevó su mano hasta su mejilla sonrosada, Valentina dio un paso adelante instintivamente, su corazón galopaba frenéticamente; viendo como Frodo se aproximaba a ella, entreabrió los labios, los inmensos ojos azules del hobbit no dejaban de mirarla y Valentina se sintió turbada, pero no podía dejar de mirarle, entonces Frodo la besó en los labios con pasión mientras la abrazaba apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Valentina se sentía desmayar, se dejó sujetar por el hobbit sintiendo sus brazos y manos, sintiendo sus suaves labios en ella, creyó que aquel dulce beso duraba una eternidad, el tiempo no existía en aquel momento, el mundo y sus problemas había desaparecido, sólo quedaba ellos dos y su amor en silencio

--------

Aquel recuerdo la acompañó durante el viaje, ahora estaba segura de que Frodo, su maravilloso Frodo la correspondía. Pero el tiempo pasó, al principio se carteaban con regularidad, pero algo debió ocurrirle a Frodo, pues la correspondencia que le enviaba era cada vez más escasa. Muy de tarde en t arde recibía carta de él y ésta era poco explícita, nada clara. A veces, comentaba algo sobre partir de viaje con un destino incierto y hacía referencia a su tío Bilbo y cosas que podían llegar a ocurrir si se demoraba. Valentina no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras y Frodo no respondía a sus cartas, lo que la fue sumiendo en la duda y la incertidumbre con respecto a su relación con él.

El tiempo que transcurrió allí, en su nuevo hogar, Valentina no lo recordaba con agrado, ayudaba mucho a su padre, le acompañaba cuando éste iba a los mercados de las aldeas de Los Gamos, pero añoraba Hobbiton y a todos sus amigos, no había hecho amistades, pues la gentes de aquella región le parecían aburridas y poco amables, su única distracción era las salidas a los mercados y la hobbit fue adquiriendo un comportamiento más "aventurero", porque para ella aquello era una aventura.

En muchas ocasiones se levantaban muy de madrugada, se ponía sus ropas de viaje y había cambiado las faldas por cómodos pantalones masculinos, llevaba una mochila con sus pertenencias personales, un libro de lectura y uno para escribir todas sus vivencias, haciendo incluso dibujos y mapas de las zonas que visitaba y si tenía ocasión, recogía pequeñas leyendas locales.

Después de cargar el carro y preparar el viejo y panzudo poney, ellas y su padre partían de casa para visitar una, dos o tres aldeas, lo que les llevaba varios días de viaje. Dormían a la intemperie si era posible, bajo el cielo estrellado, las espesas ramas de los árboles hacían de techumbre o cubiertos con una gruesa lona a modo de tienda. Pocas veces habían utilizado el granero de algún granjero, sólo si el tiempo era endemoniadamente lluvioso.  
Así que Valentina, acostumbrada a la cómoda vida de Hobbiton, se habituó a la dura vida de los viajeros y caminantes.

Con el paso del tiempo, Valentina fue observando que el ambiente, en general, fue volviéndose siniestro y oscuro. Había rumores de que extraños jinetes negros montados en enormes caballos recorrían la Comarca haciendo preguntas raras y habían visto merodeando cerca de la frontera a Hombres de cabello oscuro y aspecto malévolo.

Hasta ahora ellos nunca se habían topado con nada de esto, pero la hobbit fue sintiéndose cada vez más angustiada y casi siempre se encontraba de malhumor. Ya únicamente se carteaba con su amiga a la que había confiado todos sus pensamientos, anhelos y pesares; la última carta que recibiera de ella llegó con retraso de varias semanas y en ella exponía que Frodo dejaba Bolsón Cerrado y marchaba a Cricava.

"Cricava, tan cerca de aquí", pensó Valentina y una nueva ilusión se asomaba a sus oscuros ojos, la situación se ponía interesante. Pero la carta no decía cuando Frodo se marchaba y durante algún tiempo no volvió a recibir noticias de su amiga.

Valentina se levantaba por la mañana con un único pensamiento, "¿cuándo irían al mercado de Cricava?", su padre hacía mucho que no salía y había almacenado gran cantidad de miel. Deseaba tanto volver a encontrarse con Frodo, muchas veces dejaba correr su imaginación pensando si las cosas no hubieran sucedido así, era posible que ella y Frodo estuvieran ahora juntos y felices; se veía viviendo en Bolsón Cerrado, Frodo encendiendo su pipa, ella preparando una bandeja con belicosos pastelillos de crema y chocolate, humeante café en las tazas, conversaciones amenas, miradas de amor, besos apasionados, y por qué no, un retoño regordete de pelo oscuro y rizado, grandes y hermoso ojos azules que lloriqueaba en su cunita. Después despertaba de aquellos sueños y se encontraba con la realidad, quedando abrumada y triste.


	3. Valentina se va de la Comarca, 2º parte

Una noche fría y lluviosa, el viento ululaba y empujaba con fuerza la lluvia contra las ventanas, como queriendo romper los cristales. Franton fumaba en su pipa, Annah bordaba con habilidad una tela que sería un mantelito para las merienda y Valentina aburrida contemplaba el crepitar del fuego en el hogar. No prestaba atención a nada, ni si quiera el retumbar lejano de los truenos.

Su padre exhaló humo y repentinamente dijo:

-Todo está ya preparado, es posible si el tiempo no empeora, que el lunes partamos para Bree –y volvió a meterse la boquilla de la pipa en la boca. Su esposa dejó el bordado mirándolo con extrañeza:  
-¿A Bree, pero si hace años que no vas por allí, es posible Franton que los de Bree ya ni se acuerden de ti.  
-Los que toman mi miel, jamás la olvidan, a demás he pensado que como allí se vendía bastante bien y a muy buen precio, después de que se compren toda la producción ganaremos mucho y, puesto que tú estas mejor –dijo acariciando las mejillas de su esposa con dulzura, -para la primavera volveremos muy ricos a Hobbiton, así el viejo y presumido Meltón Varaverde, nuestro vecino, se morirá de envidia –dicho esto siguió fumando muy orgulloso de sus planes.

Valentina al principio no atendió a las palabras, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de lo que su padre había dicho.  
"Partiremos… Bree… volveremos… Hobbiton…"  
Lo primero que le vino en mente fue un viejo mapa del estudio de Bilbo donde aparecía señalado Bree, estaba muy lejos, hacia el Este, deberían pasar por el Puente del Brandivino, bajando se encontraba Cepeda y Los Gamos y allí Cricava. Valentina dio un respingo y abriendo mucho los ojos mientras miraba a su padre preguntó:  
-¿Pasaremos por Cricava? –tenía esperanzas de poder volver a ver a Frodo, si es que se encontraba allí.  
Franton la miró sorprendido y divertido:  
-¿Por qué ir a Cricava si vamos a Bree?  
Aquella respuesta echaba por tierra los deseos de Valentina.

Así le apesadumbrada hobbit se vio nuevamente montada en su carro, junto a su padre, el viejo y panzudo pony de hirsuto pelo alazán, y un pasado cargamento de miel. Viajaban arropados en sus capas, con ropas de abrigo, pues el frío comenzaba muy pronto eses año, a pesar de que los días y las noches eran claros y sin amenazas de lluvia.

A modo de celpa, Valentina se había recogido sus ondulantes rizos oscuros con aquel lazo de raso verde que le regalara Frodo, así llevaba los mechones sujetos y su cara regordeta y bonachona quedaba despejada, pero iba algo triste y cabizbaja sentada en el pescante junto a su padre que canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras fumaba de su pipa.

El mismo día que abandonaran su hogar en las afueras de la Casa del Bosque, se toparon en el camino con un hobbit malhumorado que no fue nada amable con ellos, se limitó a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido y la azada en alto, mientras pasaban por su lado les gritó enfadado:  
-¡Los forasteros nunca traen nada bueno y últimamente todos viajan en caballos negros! –dicho esto dio media vuelta y se internó en su huerto.  
Franton se tocó con un dedo la cabeza a modo de saludo, no supo a ciencia cierta si aquel buen señor quiso advertirles de algún peligro o por el contrario el gesto con la azada era un aviso de "no entrar ni tocar nada de mi propiedad".

Desde entonces no se habían topado con nadie y Franton y su hija a penas si se decían algo.  
Pero un día, al atardecer, Valentina escuchó unas hermosas voces y pudo observar maravillada a dos altos elfos que, como por arte de magia, habían aparecido en el camino.

Estaban sentados sobre una roca, cantando y riendo alegres, sus voces tan dulces y melodiosas hicieron que el disgusto de la hobbit pasara momentáneamente.  
Valentina recordó las historias que Bilbo le contara sobre los elfos del lejano Rivendel, pero las descripciones del viejo Bolsón no eran nada comparadas con la realidad. Para Valentina se trataba de seres, en verdad, majestuosos, de altas y delgadas piernas y estilizados brazos, en sus rostros podía ver cierta gracia que jamás un hobbit alcanzaría a tener y en sus ojos brillaba una luz que parecía el puro reflejo de las estrellas. Bilbo le había dicho que muchos eran tan viejos como la luna y el sol.

Uno de ellos se incorporó cuando la carreta pasó a su lado, Frontón los saludó alzando su humeante pipa. El elfo de luminosos ojos grises parecía atemporal, joven como un niño y a la vez viejo como quien a vivido cientos de años.  
Anduvo hacia ellos con paso grácil y les dirigió un saludo:  
-Nos encaminamos hacia el Sur y nos espera un largo viaje¿no serías tan amable Franton, hijo de Martón, de ofrecernos tu miel como en otros tiempos hacías, no hemos olvidado su sabor y con ella haremos deliciosa aguamiel.  
Valentina quedó realmente sorprendida, pues su padre conocía a aquellos elfos e incluso, había tenido tratos con ellos. La hobbit se apresuró a saludarles tal y como le había enseñado Bilbo:  
-¡Suila mellon!  
El elfo la miró divertido dedicándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa, giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su compañero:  
-Curioso son estos jóvenes hobbits, y mucho más Bilbo Bolsón que aprendió nuestra lengua y a buena hora la enseñó a los suyos.  
-¿Conocéis al viejo Bolsón? –Preguntó Valentina mientras su padre trasteaba en la parte trasera del carro buscando la miel, -¿sabéis dónde estas, marchó un buen día de la Comarca y ya nada más supimos de él.  
-Ahora reside en Rivendel en la Casa del Señor Elrond, allí podrás encontrarle para continuar tus lecciones.

De pronto Valentina atuvo una corazonada, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabecita, "Frodo iba camino de Rivendel a encontrarse con su viejo tío".  
Franton entregó varios tarros de miel a los elfos, de la mejor que llevaba, les hizo saber, y estos insistieron en pagarle con una hermosa gema verdiazulada, pero Frontón se negó en redondo, sólo aceptaría su bendición como pago:  
-Pues bien –comenzó diciendo el elfo mientras su compañero guardaba los tarros en su zurrón –que los hados os sean favorables. Tu miel será siempre codiciada y la venderás a buen precio. Pero tened cuidado con los Jinetes Negros, no respondáis a sus preguntas.  
Después se volvió hacia la fascinada Valentina:  
-Namárie, Valentina, tu corazón te guiará bien.  
La hobbit se despidió con el mismo saludo y observó como los elfos se alejaban en dirección contraria a ellos: lo hacían cantando alegres con sus voces armoniosas y fueron perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Era la primera vez que Valentina veía elfos y se sintió afortunada de aquel encuentro, pero para ella todo estaba envuelto en un halo de misterio. Para empezar, su padre, que nunca le había dicho nada sobre sus negocios con los elfos y estos parecían conocerlo bien.  
Después le extrañó que el señor Bilbo decidiera partir hacia Rivendel, "con lo lejos que estaba", pensaba Valentina, claro que Bilbo siempre había sido muy aventurero y por último¿por qué el elfo había hecho referencia a su corazón, acaso leyó en su mente y supo que ella pensaba en Frodo y que éste se dirigía hacia ese mágico lugar, o sólo era algún tipo de advertencia para el futuro.

Pero lo que era más misterioso y más miedo le daba, era la referencia a los jinetes. Muchos eran los que hablaban de ellos con gran temor y durante las noches, Valentina no conciliaba el sueño, se despertaba sobresaltada, oía sonidos extraños y a veces, cascos de caballos que parecían seguirles.

Así transcurrió el viaje, en silencio, solitario y pendiente de cualquier sonido que pareciese provenir de algún ser montado a caballo.

Valentina recordaba más que nunca los hermosos días vividos junto a Frodo y aquel beso de despedida, pero detrás de aquellos recuerdos apasionados existía un sentimiento de duda y temor. Algo no marchaba bien, lo sabía, era una punzada en su corazón, igual que sabía que el hobbit iba hacia Rivendel; el elfo lo había dicho, Bilbo se encontraba allí. En ciertos aspectos, Frodo era muy parecido a su tío, por él corría la sangre aventurera de los Tuk y más de una vez, cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraban juntos hablando de sus deseos y anhelos, Frodo había comentado a Valentina que iría más allá de las montañas en busca de aventuras.  
Pero para la hobbit, todo lo que le sucedía y que para ella era una autentica aventura, nada de lo que estaba viviendo le resultaba atractivo y reconfortante. Pasaba frío, comían a destiempo, estaba cansada de ir en la carreta, y mucho más de ir a pie detrás de la carreta; sus ropas estaban sucias, no podía asearse en condiciones, dormir era una tortura y el paisaje, bueno, el paisaje era bonito, pero para ver árboles y colinas no hacía falta ir muy lejos de Hobbiton.

En fin, eso de "ir de aventuras" no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Sin embargo, era extraño, desde que presintiera que Frodo se encaminaba hacia aquel legendario hogar de los Elfos, Valentina sentía la curiosidad y las ganas de ir hacia allí.  
"A Rivendel, con lo lejos que está", pensaba una y otra vez.  
de esta forma llegaron a Bree en la noche, el cielo estaba estrellado y hacía bastante frío.

Se encaminaron por lo que parecía la avenida principal, el lugar le apreció a Valentina oscuro y tétrico, las casas de piedra gris eran feas y sosas, apretujadas una contra otras con pequeños ventanucos cuadrados, parecían frías y hostiles, sin ningún tipo de alegría. Entonces, vio a los Hombres por primara vez, la Gente Grande de la que no se hablaba demasiado bien, eran a su parecer altos, aunque no tanto como los elfos: anchos, de andares desgarbados y rostros feos. Pocos educados pues les dirigían muescas burlonas y comentarios despectivos. Si todos los hombres eran como aquellos, mejor no conocer a ninguno.

Valentina se ocultaba todo lo que podía bajo su caperuza, apenas si se le veía la cara, aquel lugar y sus gentes le producían una gran inseguridad, sintió deseos de marcharse de allí inmediatamente y maldijo, por primara vez en su vida, el que su padre hubiera elegido ir a Bree en vez de quedarse en la Comarca. ¿Acaso iba a vender más miel en aquella gris y fría ciudad de Hombres que en cualquier lugar de la Comarca, si lo que buscaba era beneficio, pensó la hobbit¿por qué no aceptó la joya que le ofreciera el elfo, seguro que con aquella hermosa gema se podrían comprar un agujero más cómo y amplio en el centro de Hobbiton y tener su propia tienda y comprase bonitos vestidos.

Pero su padre era de aquella forma, demasiado generoso a veces y otras ambicioso y negociador.


	4. Los Hombres

**Capítulo 2: Los Hombres. **

La noche la pasarían en una posada llamada "El Poney Pisador"; su padre y el propietario parecían conocerle, aunque el hombre lo confundió con un vendedor de hierbas para pipa, por lo demás fue amable con ellos. Les ofreció una habitación especial para hobbits y, más tarde, podrían tomar una suculenta cena en el salón de la taberna:  
-Aquí nadie os molestará, puedo aseguráoslo –dijo Cebadilla mientras le mostraba la habitación –aunque últimamente hemos tenido clientes alborotadores que se interesaban mucho por hobbits como ustedes… -Cebadilla comenzó a encender el pequeño hogar sin dejar de hablar, Valentina comprobó el buen estado de la cama donde se dispondría a dormir, como bien se merecía, después de aquella cena repleta de los mejores manjares que la bulliciosa posada podría ofrecer. Cebadilla se incorporó limpiándose sus grandes y regordetas manos en el mandil:  
-Pero desde que el Señor Bolsón y sus tres amigos se marcharon… todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Valentina dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, saltó de la cama y con los ojos muy abiertos preguntó al tabernero:  
-¿Qué Señor Bolsón?  
-Pues… creo que se llamaba… Cebadilla dudaba, intentaba recordar el nombre, se acariciaba la barbilla susurrando al mismo tiempo para sí mismo -¡Sí¡Ya lo recuerdo! Era Frodo, Frodo Bolsón, muy amigo de Gandalf, que también pasó por aquí.  
-¿Cuándo estuvo aquí¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se marchó¿Hacía donde iba? –Valentina se acercó al atosigado posadero que se dispuso a abrir la puerta para volver a sus quehaceres, miraba a la hobbit con algo de temor, le estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y muy deprisa:  
-Bueno, señorita, tengo mucho trabajo, mis clientes me esperan, y sus preguntas he de meditarlas, ahora si ustedes dos me disculpan volveré a mi trabajo… bueno, si le interesa creo que Gandalf se alegró mucho de que el Señor Bolsón se marchara, si … -siguió hablando mientras bajaba las escaleras- … bueno, aunque yo no se, acompañados por eses montaraz, mala gente creo… -y su voz se fue confundiendo con el alboroto del salón.  
Frontón tenía puesta la vista en su hija, había estado todo el rato silencioso y expectante, cuando la chica se volvió descubrió la mirada de su padre:  
-Valentina, Valentina –dijo en un tono que le sonó a la hobbit como una reprimenda- ¿por qué tanto interés en ese Bolsón?  
-Siempre es bueno saber de otros hobbit en una ciudad de Hombres –dijo Valentina, aunque sabía que la respuesta no convencería a su padre.  
Frontón la seguía mirando más desconfiado y nervioso a la vez.  
-Si se trata del joven Frodo, sobrino de Bilbo…mejor no hacer nada, solo traen problemas.  
-¡Frodo es…! –Valentina no se atrevió a terminar la frase, había estado a punto de decir maravilloso, se ruborizó y se mostró inquieta, primero apoyándose en un pie y luego en otro. As su padre no se le escapaba nada-… es amable –intentó que sus palabras sonaran indiferentes, pero Frontón sonreía de una forma un tanto pícara.  
-Hija mía, esos Bolsones son gente rara y si el joven Frodo estuvo aquí y se fu…mejor para nosotros, así se llevó todos los problemas con él.

Pero no todos los problemas se fueron con él. A Bree habían llegado, e los últimos días, forasteros extraños, su acento al hablar era distinto y a los de Bree les resultaba imposible localizar su lugar de origen. La gente desconfiaba de ellos y los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en el lugar, habían despertado habladurías de toda clase:  
Los cuatros hobbits aventureros, y uno de ellos poseía conocimientos de magia, pues había conseguido volverse invisible delante de todos los parroquianos de la posada; la aparición del mago Gandalf, el increíble aumento de extraños visitantes demasiado interesados en la Comarca y aquellos espectros a caballo.

El hobbit Nob que trabajaba para Cebadilla, se había encargado de relatarle todos aquellos acontecimientos a Valentina y a su padre.  
desde que viera a la hobbit sentada junto a su padre en una mesa apartada del bullicio general, no había parado de traer plato tras plato de comida que, a juzgar por Valentina, eran digna de comer.  
Valentina escuchaba atenta el parloteo incesante de Nob, éste iba y venia, dejaba paltos de comida, jarras de vino, se quedaba un ratito narrando su historia que cada vez más tenía intrigada a la chica, e inmediatamente volvía a su tarea antes de que el propietario gritara su nombre.  
Valentina tragaba insaciable todo lo que podía, su padre y ella devoraban la comida con un envidiable apetito.

Asentían interesadísimos a los asombrosos relatos del atareado hobbit, y lo que más deseaba Valentina era preguntar cosas concretas sobre Frodo, pero claro, delante de su padre no podía ser. Pensó ilusionada que quizás más tarde pudiera escabullirse de la habitación y buscar a Nob para hablar con él de lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.  
Estaba segura de que Frodo no se había marchado de la Comarca así porque sí, en busca de aventuras con sus amigos y que realmente algo debió emularlo a tomar aquella decisión. Ahora comprendía que las últimas cartas que recibiera de él fueran tan breves y poco concretas. A Algo importante lo apremiaba, algo que debía mantener en secreto. Pareció aliviada con aquellos pensamientos, pero enseguida otro cruzó por su mente que la volvió a ha asumir en la duda ¿por qué había confiado en sus amigos y no en ella¿A caso ella no era merecedora de guardar un gran secreto?

Nob volvió a aproximarse a su mesa, esta vez traía una bandeja repleta de bollitos rellenos de crema, se acomodó en el taburete y continuó con la asombrosa historia de la desaparición de Frodo:  
-… Estaba allí y de repente ya no estaba ¡había desaparecido como por arte de magia, nunca vi nada igual!.  
-Frodo es muy listo, pero no es un mago –dijo Valentina algo ceñuda y tomando el tercer bollito.  
-Se lo prometo, señorita –decía Nob con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión verdaderamente sincera –yo estaba junto a él, tropezó, cayó y desapareció, se esfumó…  
-Gente rara, ya te lo decía yo hija mía, esos Bolsones son muy extraños… -el padre de

Valentina apuró la última jarra de vino y acariciándose la panza, bien llena gracias a Nob, se puso en pie e hizo gestos a su hija para subir a la habitación.  
Valentina miró a Nob, pero éste ya se había marchado y seguía atendiendo a otros clientes. En el local había un grupo de hombres que no cesaban de mirarlos, la hobbit había observado que murmuraban entre ellos y señalaban con la cabeza hacía donde se encontraban, apartó inmediatamente la mirada de ellos y con la rapidez y agilidad que sólo una hobbit tiene, atravesó el atestado salón de la posada encaminándose hacia la escalera; la mayoría de los que estaban allí ni siquiera prestaron atención a la veloz Valentina, pero aquel grupo de hombres de aspecto malicioso no le habían quitado ojo. La hobbit no se atrevía a mirar, pero podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en ella, aquello la hizo sentir mal.

Entró en su habitación, cerró de un portazo y metiéndose en la mullida cama, vestida, se tapó apretando fuertemente la manta sobre su cara. Intentaba tranquilizarse, su padre llegaría enseguida. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba demasiada nerviosa para meditarlas.  
¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente, pensaba, se incorporó levemente sobre la cama, observó la habitación, era amplia y espaciosa, estaba limpia y dispuesta para los hobbit. Había cuatro camas y, sin duda, Frodo debió ocupar una de ellas, aquel pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco.

Valentina se dispuso a ordenar sus ideas, ante todo quería saber más de Frodo y Nob parecía lo suficientemente informado. Una cosa estaba clara, ellos habían estado allí y se marcharon acompañados de un hombre montaraz, llamado Trancos, esto último no lo comprendía muy bien la hobbit, pero Nob se encargaría de explicárselo.  
Después, Gandalf estuvo allí y se alegró de que Frodo se marchara acompañado de aquel montaraz, al parecer, dedujo Valentina, el mago confiaba en el extraño personaje llamado Trancos, pero el posadero no; recordó que lo llamó mala gente, pero si Frodo se fue con él y Gandalf se alegró… era por algo.

Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, verdaderamente cansada y le dolían los pies, las piernas, el cuerpo, los brazos y las manos y toda su hermosa cabeza, sintió una gran pesadez y el cálido abrigo de la manta, la mullida almohada y el colchón que parecía perfecto para su cuerpo y sin quererlo se quedó dormida.

--------

Quizás fuera un sueño o quizás fuera la realidad, Valentina no podía recordar con claridad los acontecimientos.  
Se encontraba sumida en un placentero sueño, descansando por primera vez desde que salieron de su casa; entre ensoñaciones creyó oír voces y de hecho, en un principio, parecían provenir de su propia mente adormecida.  
Pero las voces se fueron volviendo más claras y reales, eran varias y extrañas, parecían mantener una conversación y se aproximaban a ella.  
-Si está bien.. ahora lo haremos… -decía una de aquellas roncas voces.  
-No le hagas daño, valdrá más entera… -contestó otro.

Valentina fue reaccionando, aquello no era un sueño y tampoco provenía de su padre, en la habitación había alguien que pretendía hacerle daño. La hobbit noto que unas fuertes manos la agarraban por los hombros, intentó incorporarse mientras gritaba, pero algo tapó su boca ahogando el grito de socorro. Se sentía desfallecer, estaba aterrada, abrió los ojos angustiada por la situación y lo único que consiguió ver fue a dos hombres de tez y cabellos oscuros, sujetándola con gran fuerza. Tenían la barba larga y pegajosa y parecían sonreír mostrando unos dientes malsanos, el aliento de ellos que llegó hasta Valentina, le dio nauseas. Detrás de estos dos que intentaban evitar las patadas de la hobbit mientras la sujetaban con fuerza para que no escapara, había un tercer hombre, Valentina no pudo verlo bien, pero le pareció distinto, tenía el pelo largo y rojizo, recogido en varias gruesas trenzas, al igual que la barba, se acercó a ella con una especie de saco en las manos. La pequeña hobbit se debatía frenéticamente y sus pies, en continuo movimiento, lograba a veces golpear a uno de los atacantes, estos empezaron a perder la paciencia, maldecía a la hobbit y a toda su raza con expresiones que Valentina jamás había oído y, el pelirrojo con el saco en la mano, le resultaba imposible introducírsela por la cabeza:  
-¡Maldita mediana, deja de patalear o te arrepentirás! –dijo mientras sacaba un enorme y afilado cuchillo, al verlo Valentina se agitó aún más, estaba histérica, no podía gritar, algo le entaponaba la boca y sentía que unas nauseas le volcaban el estomago ¡quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería salir de allí corriendo!  
Entonces, algo oscuro y contundentemente le golpeó la cabeza, creyó que el ojo derecho le estallaba, un tremendo dolor, una gran confusión y debilidad se apoderaron de ella, y sin poder evitarlo, cayó en la irremediable inconsciencia.

El cuerpo fláccido de la hobbit cayó sin fuerza en la cama, y los hombres que la habían estado sujetando descansaron un momento mirándose el uno al otro, no habían esperado que una criatura tan pequeña como aquella pudiera debatirse con tanta resistencia.  
El pelirrojo les ordenó que saliera al pasillo, alguien puede haber oído algo, los dos obedecieron.

Al momento el dulendino pelirrojo salió, con la hobbit metida en un grueso saco y echada al hombro.  
-¿Qué hacemos con el mediano viejo? –preguntó uno de los secuaces.  
-Traedlo a la habitación y dejadlo en una cama, el viejo no sabrá que le ha pasado a esa. –dijo el pelirrojo encaminándose a la habitación contigua-, sed discretos, que no os vea nadie y después largaos, nos encontraremos en el lugar acordado.  
Uno de ellos, quizás el más fuerte, pero no el más alto, miró desconfiado al pelirrojo, se le acercó tocando la empuñadura de su cuchillo:  
-Zarquino te pagará bien por la mediana, así que no nos engañes, sabemos muy bien el valor que tiene estos pequeñazos de la Comarca para el amo.  
-Si quieres la llevas tú y trata con el mago el precio…-dijo amenazante el dulendino, el otro se echó atrás, había que tener agallas para enfrentarse a aquel viejo mago y pocos eran los que se atrevían a negociar con él.


	5. Comienza el viaje 1º Parte

**Capítulo 3. Comienza el viaje.**

Valentina Tallabuena se sentía confusa, extraña, totalmente desorientada; no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era o dónde se encontraba. Pero de lo que sí estaba muy segura era del terrible dolor de cabeza que, como un martillo tronador en brazo de un poderoso herrero enano, golpeaba su maltratado cerebro, provocándole, incluso, nauseas cada vez que el martillo imaginario golpeaba y golpeaba.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero todo parecía imposible, cualquier esfuerzo físico hacia que el persistente herrero enano golpeara con más fuerza.

Se sentía débil y conforme salía de la tranquila y casi cálida inconsciencia en la que se veía envuelta, todo su maltrecho cuerpo hobbit la inundaba con dolores, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Realizó un nuevo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero los párpados se negaban a obedecer, así que desistió.

sin embargo, Valentina deseaba saber que le había sucedido. Sus recuerdos estaban llenos de lagunas y neblinas espesas y oscuras.

Recordaba a su dulce madre trabajando en la cocina, olía a deliciosos bollitos de mantequilla recién hechos y podía oír el trino de los pajarillos en el exterior. Ahora sólo oía un murmullo ininteligible y lejano, como si fuera un eco difuso. Parecían voces pero no estaba segura. Creyó ver algo, pero realmente no vería nada, seguía con los ojos muy cerrados. La hobbit se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada boca arriba, como si durmiera placidamente en su linda y mullida cama, pero notaba cosas duras y algo puntiagudas en la espalda y el muslo izquierdo, dedujo sorprendida que se hallaba en suelo rocoso, quizás en el campo, lejos de alguna población, apartada de cualquier punto civilizado…

Valentina sintió un pánico repentino que hizo que su corazón latiera con frenesí, el martillo golpeaba con una velocidad endiablada en su cabeza, pero el miedo que sintió hizo que, de un respingo rápido, se incorpora y abriera los ojos. Al principio, la visión era difusa, desenfocada, pero sus grandes ojos oscuros se recuperaron y captaron algo que la horrorizó.

El enano existía, estaba delante de ella, cercano a una fogata y sostenía algo en la mano que, Valentina creyó era un martillo negro y enorme.

Lanzó un grito de espanto. El enano la miró sorprendido, no se había percatado de que la hobbit se encontraba en el mundo de los conscientes. Se quedó quieto paralizado, contemplando a la hobbit gritando. Grimgi bajó su brazo derecho despacio, sostenía un hacha corta y en la mano izquierda, un gordo conejo que preparaba para la cena, se disponía decapitar el conejo, pues el enano le repugnaba las cabezas de conejos, cuando un grito le alertó. era la median que se había despertado e incorporado. su aspecto era lamentable, Grimgi deseó que no todas las hobbits tuvieran esa imagen. La mediana tenia los rizos enmarañados y llenos de hojas secas, tierra, agujas de pino, ramitas; un enorme y oscuro chichón asomaba prominentemente sobre la ceja derecha, deformándole la cara. Estaba pálida y unas moradas ojeras acentuaban aún más esa palidez.

Al oír los gritos salí con rapidez de entre las rocas cercanas alguien que se aproximó corriendo.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! –decía la nueva persona que apareció en escena.

Pero Valentina viendo quién se acercaba no supo como reaccionar. Hasta ella llegó un joven hobbit, era alto, más de los normal, tenía el pelo rubio y parecía pálido como si no le diera mucho el sol. Su amplía sonrisa dejaba al descubierto unos dientes blancos y sus enormes ojos azules le recordó, por un momento, a los de Frodo.

-No te pongas nerviosa, estás entre amigos…, este es Grimgi… -el enano le interrumpió malhumorado.

-Soy Grimgi, hijo de Grumgi, hijo de Gramgi…

-Abrevia, que la lista es larga –dijo con impaciencia el hobbit, pues había oído en muchas ocasiones el recital genealógico del enano, que solía utilizar cada vez que era presentado.

Grimgi le miró con rabia mientras gruñía entre dientes.

-… del pueblo de Durín.

-Todo un personaje, ¿eh? –dijo el mediano muy bajito para que sólo Valentina pudiera oírle.

-Yo soy Hildibrand Montearbolado, pero puedes llamarme Hildi.

-¡Pelopaja! –gruñó el enano ensartando el conejo y poniéndolo a asar sobre le fuego.

Hildibrand no le hizo caso, siguió hablando con la hobbit mientras le quitaba cositas del pelo.

-Quizás no hayas oído hablar de mi familia, hace mucho que abandonaron la Comarca y se trasladaron más allá de las Colinas de las Torres.

Valentina seguía mirando a Hildi, no sabía como reaccionar, ante ella había un hobbit extraño que tenía por compañero un enano, pero ¿qué hacia ella allí, intentó articular alguna palabra pero su garganta estaba seca y áspera, notó que tenía una tremenda sed.

Hildi advirtió esto y rápidamente buscó la cantimplora, se la ofreció a Valentina que bebió con avidez. Pasado un instante la hobbit consiguió hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy, quiénes sois vosotros? –su voz sonó asustada, temblorosa y algo ronca.

-Estoamos lejos de tu hogar, nos encontramos cerca de las Quebrada del Sur y nosotros te salvamos del jinete dulendino de la Mano Blanca.

¡El jinete! Valentina recordó de golpe todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días, todo recuerdo llegó de algún recóndito rincón de su cabeza abriéndose paso hasta su memoria, produciéndole un desasosiego que la hizo llorar.

-¿Y porqué llora ahora? –Gritó el enano sin entender nada –no tiene heridas ni huesos rotos, ¡no la soporto!

-¡Vamos, vamos, no te pasará nada con nosotros, ese tipo no volverá, dinos cómo te llamas, por favor…

Hildibrand tenía la voz suave y acarició los rizos enmarañados de Valentina intentando calmarla.

-¡Al dulendino le falta un par de cosas que no volverá a recupera nunca! –se jactó Grimgi mientras agitaba sus hachas cruzándolas, tenía una potente risa y su voz gutural de fuerte acento, arrastraba las erres sonoramente.

-Me…llamo…Valentina –dijo entre sollozos- y… quiero irme a casa…


	6. Comienza el viaje 2º parte

**Comienza el viaje 1**

Valentina había tenido la oportunidad de asearse un poco en un arroyo cercano cuyas aguas frías y cristalinas arrastraron un poco la suciedad y el cansancio que la desafortunada hobbit llevaba consigo.

Hildi le había entregado un trocito de jabón algo ya desgastado por el uso y una camisa limpia que el mediano siempre llevaba entre sus pertenencias para viajar.

Valentina se lo agradeció, sus ropas estaban manchadas y rasgadas en algunos sitios. Mientras intentaba limpiar su propia camisa y reordenar sus alborotados rizos negros, la mediana pensó en lo lejos que se encontraba de Bree, no sabía exactamente donde se hallaban las Quebradas del Sur, pero sin duda alguna, estaban lejos de cualquier sitio conocido para ella. También recordó a su pobre padre, lo último que supiera de él es que estaba en el salón del Poni Pisador, ahora, seguro que la buscaba desesperado por todo Bree y, conociéndolo bien, abría puesto a toda la población en alerta para buscarla.

Nada podía hacer ella por avisarle y decirle que se encontraba sana y salva con dos desconocidos que, al menos, parecían tener buen corazón.

Cuando volvió al pequeño campamento que Hildi y Grimgi tenían montado, encontró que la cena estaba preparada, el enano troceaba el conejo asado y Hildi apartaba en unos cuencos un caldo bien caliente.

Valentina sentía como sus vacías tripas se retorcían produciendo un sonoro crujido, Hildi y Grimgi levantaron al unísono la cabeza mirándola divertidos, ella les devolvió una sonrisita vergonzosa, en verdad las tripas hicieron un ruido que pareció sonar en todo los alrededores; Valentina no recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la arrancaron de la cama de la posada y despertara junto a aquellos extraños compañeros, lo que si recordaba era el maltrato de aquel hombre y las interminables horas metida en un apestoso saco. El dunlendino la trataba sin miramientos, le daba poca comida: pan rancio, cebolla, un queso durísimo y escasa agua.

La hobbit tendió sobre unas ramas su camisa que la había lavado un poco y se dirigió hacia la fogata, Hildi se levantó y le ofreció uno de los humeantes cuencos de sopa:

-Tómalo despacio, está caliente, te he arreglado un poco tu capa – dijo entregándosela doblada – encontré esto en los bolsillos interiores… - un cuadernillo y lápices asomaban de la mano derecha de Hildi, Valentina recordó de pronto su diario de viaje, lo llevaba siempre con ella, abrió los ojos algo asustada, ¿habría Hildi leído el diario, deseaba que aquel hobbit extraño en sus costumbres hubiera perdido la curiosidad innata de todos los hobbits por descubrir cosas secretas de los demás.

El enano dio un bocado a su trozo de conejo y tomó un sorbo de sopa, algunas gotas del caldo cayeron sobre su tupida barba entrelazada:

-Tienes una bonita letra…, ¿quién es Frodo?

-¡Has leído mi diario! – gritó Valentina algo ofendida, el enano dejó de masticar, pensó un poco y dijo:

-Bueno…, sólo el primer párrafo hasta…, "amo tanto a Frodo" – estas últimas palabras las dijo en un tono meloso y con cierta vocecilla afeminada.

Hildi intervino inmediatamente, con el ceño fruncido miró a su amigo que seguía sorbiendo ruidosamente:

-Grimgi, los diarios no se curiosean, son pensamientos privados…

-¡Ja,¡Pelopaja, yo te he visto ojearlo también.

-Sólo comprobaba que las hojas no estuvieran rotas o dobladas… - dijo Hildi intentando quitarle importancia.

Miró a Valentina, pero está parecía hacer caso omiso de la discusión, estaba sentada cerca del fuego, se había colocado la capa y bebía la sopa que le venía muy bien a su estómago, comía un poco de conejo asado y unas pocas bayas que Hildi y Grimgi habían estado recogiendo durante toda la tarde.

Hildi la observaba, parecía triste y tan pensativa, todavía no le había dicho qué le había ocurrido realmente, pero se imaginó que debió ser terrible; se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a hablar con él mientras comía:

-¿Para qué crees tú que el tipo aquel querría a una hobbit – dijo en susurro.

-Sólo se me ocurre… - respondió acariciándose sus barbas de pelo encrespado y de un castaño oscuro, el enano amaba sus largas barbas que cuidaba con esmero y llevaba siempre trenzadas y adornadas con unos anillos plateados, se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de lucirlas espesas - …que quizás quisiera venderla a alguien como criada.

-¡Eso es terrible, quién podría querer a una joven hobbit… tan… desvalida –susurró indignado, Grimgi le miró de reojo:

-¿Y qué me dices de aquel jinete siniestro que nos preguntó por la Comarca y si conocíamos a Bolsón, ¿desde cuándo los hobbits sois tan estimados? – le respondió el enano con sorna.

Hildi meditó las palabras de su amigo, mientras no le quitaba ojo a la silenciosa Valentina. Era cierto que sin poder evitarlo, había curioseado en el diario, y que al parecer Valentina se sentía atraída por un tal Frodo y que debía tener algún tipo de compromiso con él, pero aquello no le importaba, ahora Valentina estaba lejos de la Comarca, desamparada de Frodo y sin ningún contacto posible con él. Hildi sonrió e hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza, la hobbit era bastante apetecible y él sabía consolar muy bien, sabía ser dulce y amable y si hacía falta la protegería con valentía.

Grimgi observaba a su amigo, miraba a la hobbit y volvía la vista a Hildi, le dio un buen codazo y el mediano rubio se sobresaltó devolviéndole a su amigo el codazo.

-Recógete las babas – le dijo Grimgi – y piensa dónde la vamos a dejar, la hobbit no viene con nosotros en busca del tesoro.


	7. Comienza el viaje 3º Parte

Valentina comía silenciosa manteniendo una aptitud desinteresada, pero en realidad estaba muy pendiente de aquellos dos, se encontraban al otro lado de la hoguera y murmuraban entre ellos, sin duda no querían que fuera partícipe de su conversación. Había observado que Hildibrand no apartaba sus enormes ojos azules de ella, había sido muy amable y atento desde que despertara de su inconsciencia, le prestó el jabón, la camisa, le arregló los descosidos de la capa, le trajo agua, comida y la defendía cuando el enano dejaba caer una grosería o impertinencia.

Hildi parecía todo un encanto y era, a demás, un hobbit muy guapo, tenía una sonrisa picarona y se le formaban dos graciosos hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Valentina suspiró y pensó que, después de todo, había tenido suerte al ser rescatada por aquellos dos compañeros de aventuras.

Hildi se levantó para sentarse junto a ella, le acarició unos cuantos rizos del cabello de la hobbit:

-Bien Valentina, nos contarás ahora como has llegado hasta aquí, nos gustaría saber de tu aventura.

-Bueno, pero después me contareis la vuestra – dijo Valentina dispuesta a narrar todos los hechos desde que llegaron a Bree, a vender miel. Mientras lo hacía, el hobbit jugueteaba divertido con los cabellos de Valentina, parecía que los ondulantes rizos que caían por su hombro derecho le resultaban irresistibles, a Valentina le agradó sentir sus dedos, aquello parecía que la tranquilizaba. Cuando terminó la historia, el enano bostezó y se produjo un silencio.

Grimgi lanzó un gruñido malhumorado:

-¡He Pelopaja, te toca recoger los platos, así que no te demores.

-¿No vais a contarme qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues, mediana, verás, nosotros somos trota caminos, sin lugar de partida ni lugar de destino, vivimos al día y siempre de aventuras… - explicó el enano tomando una postura adecuada para dormir junto al fuego, Hildi le miró de reojo mientras recogía los cuencos, vasos y demás utensilios que habían utilizado para la cena.

Valentina supo que no habría más explicación, miró al hobbit que se alejaba en dirección al arroyo y después al cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas, debía dormir y descansar, se tocó con cuidado el chichón que parecía menos inflamado y se arropó en su capa, tomó su diario y aprovechó para escribir. Desde la última vez que lo hiciera habían pasado varios días, comenzó a escribir los que recordaba y lo sucedido hasta ese momento con brevedad, intentó hacer un escueto mapa del lugar donde se encontraba según le explicara Hildi, al sureste de las Quebradas del Sur, en medio de ninguna parte, intentó visualizar mentalmente los mapas del viejo señor Bilbo y recordó el río Fontegris, el Sonorota y desde allí más al norte, Rivendel, el lugar donde ella intuía que su "amado Frodo" iba de camino.

Con aquellos pensamientos el sueño la rindió por fin y envuelta en su capa, cerca del cálido fuego soñó con cosas terribles que la atacaban, hombres a caballo que la perseguían en la oscura noche y con los inmensos ojos azules de Frodo, que muy serio la miraba, pero algo extraño le sucedía a la imagen, fue cambiando paulatinamente, los contornos se desfiguraron, el cabello se torno dorado y algo más largo, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en la nueva imagen, ya no era Frodo Bolsón, sino Hildibrand Montearbolado quién la miraba y se acercaba a ella muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla con sus brillantes ojos de un celeste hermoso y vibrante, el hobbit estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración, estaba a punto de besarla, Valentina se inclinó, no le importaba besar a Hildi, era un sueño agradable después de tanta pesadilla y sobresalto; ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y rozó sus cálidos labios, parecía real, oyó que la llamaban con suavidad, una voz melosa, era la del mediano, volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia delante y sintió sus labios en los de ella, un hermoso beso que le proporcionaba una paz y una calidez apetecible.

Valentina abrió lentamente los ojos en el mundo real, despertando sonriente con aquel sueño y se dio cuenta de que el beso no era una ensoñación, Hildi tenía su agradable rostro picarón junto al de ella y sus labios estaban unidos, ¡él la estaba besando¡ Hildibrand tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento cuando sintió el fuerte empujón que lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo pedregoso. Valentina sobresaltada comenzó a gritarle e insultarlo, era un caradura, sinvergüenza e indecente:

-Pero ¿qué crees que soy, ¿una hobbit cualquiera perdida en una posada de dudosa reputación? – gritó ofendida Valentina - ¡yo soy Valentina Tallabuena Bolsón¡ y si estoy aquí es por una desgraciada casualidad…

Hildi se quedó boquiabierto, muy sorprendido, balbuceó algo mientras Grimgi, que al principio se reía, había quedado cayado y pensativo, ella había dicho Bolsón y los jinetes espectrales buscaban a Bolsón.

Hildi se levantó y comenzó a excusarse y suplicar:

¡Oh Valentina, yo sólo iba a despertarte, pero tú susurraste mi nombre y te inclinaste para besarme, creí que deseabas besarme, pero me equivoqué pido disculpas, ¡lo siento Valentina!

Ella no supo que decir, en el sueño se había acercado a Hildi, pero ¡en el sueño, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría?

-Perdóname…- dijo Hildi con suavidad, Valentina estaba turbada y Hildi parecía tan…, tan…, encantador.

Pero Valentina, agarrándose sus arrugadas ropas, alzó orgullosa su cabeza:

-Quiero desayunar y quiero saber a dónde vamos y que os proponéis hacer conmigo.

El hobbit se alejó presto hacia los zurrones y sacó algo de comer para ella, Grimgi se acercó a Valentina, la miraba muy serio:

-¿Eres Bolsón, ¿sabes que unos Jinetes Negros te buscan? – dijo acariciando sus acicaladas barbas.

Valentina quedó petrificada, otra vez oía hablar de aquellos jinetes maléficos de los que nadie, qué hubiera visto, deseara volver a encontrarse con ellos, pero el enano decía que la buscaban a ella.

-¿Quién eres mediana que unos seres salidos de las oscuras madrigueras del país de Mordor te buscan? – preguntó Grimgi apuntándola con su dedo regordete, como si fuera culpable de mil desastres.

-¡Hay muchos Bolsón en la Comarca, yo sólo acompañaba a mi padre…, para vender miel… - quedó pensativa, Hildi le puso en un plato alguna viandas, ella aceptó el plato sin mirarle; "hay más Bolsón", había dicho ella, si era cierto, Frodo Bolsón se encontraba fuera de la Comarca, acompañado de gente extraña y ella sabía que algo lo apremiaba con urgencia llevándolo por un camino penoso y lleno de incertidumbre. Y ¿por qué Grimgi decía que aquellos seres provenían del lejano Mordor, desde luego de ningún otro lugar podían venir semejantes criaturas que ella se imaginaba siniestras, oscuras y terroríficamente malvadas.

Desayunó en silencio y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, al principio ella iba entre Grimgi que parecía el guía y Hildi que protegía su espalda, pero conforme fue avanzando el día, Valentina fue demorándose, se quedaba irremediablemente atrás, andaba con dificultad por aquel traicionero terreno cubierto de piedras y matojos espinosos. Caminaban en silencio y a veces el enano entonaba una extraña canción que la hobbit no lograba comprender, ella se paraba cansada, llevaba horas sin tomar nada de comida y Valentina bebía constantemente de la cantimplora que Hildi le entregó para ella. Le resultaba difícil andar por las piedras quebradizas y poco estables, entre los espinos rechonchos y pegados al suelo que le pinchaban en las pantorrillas y su capa se quedaba enganchada a ellos. En una ocasión Grimgi, malhumorado como siempre, le gritó que no bebiera tanto de la cantimplora:

-…si te quedas sin agua yo no te daré de la mía, no sabemos si la próxima fuente tendrá el agua potable o se habrá secado, ¡hobbit imprudente!

-¡Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y quiero parar! – le contestó gritando Valentina andando con dificultad y tirando de sus pantalones que deshilachados se engancharon en una mata espinosa.

Hildi había permanecido muy silencioso todo el día, miraba a la hobbit y se paraba para esperarla, Grimgi soltaba improperios en su propia lengua y decís algo así como "¡se hará de noche, seguiremos aquí a la intemperie…!"

Hildi se acercó a Valentina y le ofreció su mano para que ella diera un salto y salvara un obstáculo rocoso:

-Valentina, no podemos parar, no es bueno que nos demoremos aquí, la noche nos debe coger cerca del cruce, allí estaremos más a salvo de los huangos – le dijo con amabilidad Hildi, ella le miró, "¡qué bonito tenía los ojos!", pensó aceptando su mano.

-¡Sí, los huangos son terribles lobos sedientos de sangre, atacan en manada y les encanta la tierna carne hobbit!

Que desagradable era el enano, Valentina le miró con cierto odio, primero jinetes siniestros que la perseguían, después malvados hombres que la raptaban y ahora huangos sanguinarios que se la comerían, ¿cuándo iba a acabar aquello, ella quería volver a su casa, echaba de menos muchas cosas y sobre todo lo que más añoraba era la tranquilidad monótona y aburrida de Hobbitón, allí lo más que andaba era para ir a la casa de Frodo o al mercado, que para su gusto se encontraba un poco lejos.

No estaba hecha para viajar ni para las aventuras que sólo le gustaba en los cuentos y libros antiguos. Y ahora se encontraba allí, subiendo y bajando incansables colinas de suelo pedregoso, por un paisaje árido y repleto de setos espinosos, dónde soplaba un viento frío y cortante, con un enano que parecía odiarla y otro hobbit que no le importaba nada de nada.


	8. En la Taberna del Refugio del Ogro 1

Llamar a aquel lugar taberna era demasiado ostentoso, cuando Valentina vio aquel edificio no pudo creer que aquello fuera un lugar de postas para viajeros.

"El Refugio del Ogro" no era más que una especie de cobertizo con una desvencijada cuadra adosada a un lado. Cuatro paredes, un techo de chamizo y una robusta chimenea de piedra de la que brotaba una espesa columna de humo, en el exterior de la entrada había varios carros ruinosos e inservibles, pero en su interior, unas oscuras lonas protegían unos bultos.

Cerca de la taberna había un gran árbol y de unas cuerdas colgaban tira de algo y Hildi le dijo a la desilusionada Valentina que lo mejor del lugar era la carne seca para llevar en los viajes largos.

El enano miró a los hobbit:

-Bien, ya hemos llegado – dijo contento mientras hacía un gesto como si se ajustara los pantalones. Tocó sus dos afiladas hachas y se dirigió a Valentina – no hablas con nadie y no te separes de nosotros.

Valentina ni si quiera la contestó¿con quién iba a hablar, por el aspecto del lugar podía imaginarse lo que existía dentro.

Hildi la miraba sonriente:

-No te preocupes, el interior es bastante acogedor.

-¡Eso es una pura ruina maloliente¿dónde vamos a dormir?

-Eso es cosa de Pelopaja…, él buscará una tienda no demasiado húmeda – contestó el enano sin mirar atrás.

Valentina no comprendía¿una tienda, pero se fue dando cuenta al acercarse a la taberna que justo por detrás podía verse toldos dispuestos en forma triangular como las tiendas de los campamentos, de algunas brotaba humo y hasta ella llegó el sonido de voces de gente y ruidos de animales. Aquello era una especie de poblado, donde hombre, mujeres y niños mal vivían.

Valentina estaba sorprendida al ver aquello, era muy pobre y miserable y no comprendía como los hombres podían vivir en aquellas circunstancias.

El rubio hobbit observó la extrañeza y repugnancia en el rostro de Valentina:

-Son hombres sin patria, provienen del sur y de las laderas de las Montañas Nubladas, dicen que los orcos los despojaron de sus granjas, vienen buscando refugio y aquí creen estar a salvo…

-¿Y lo están? – preguntó Valentina aterrorizada.

Hildi se limitó a subir los hombros y negar con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron en "El Refugio del Ogro", el ambiente estaba caldeado y lleno de humo, en un principio a Valentina no le importó, tenía mucho frío y sus ropas estaban mojadas, así que su estado de ánimo comenzó a cambiar cuando su pequeño cuerpo entró en calor. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y hierbajos y le pareció blando para sus doloridos pies, al sentirse más cómoda parecía no importarle el olor a rancio que emanaba de todas partes.

Aquella estancia estaba casi vacía, dos ancianos en un rincón que parecían dormitar y un individuo encapuchado y solitario cerca de la ardiente chimenea.

Hildi acercó con suavidad la hobbit hacia una mesa rodeada por varios taburetes.

-No está mal, después de todo, es lo mejor que he visto en varios días – dijo Valentina sonriendo hacia el hobbit que se sentó a su lado.

-Ya te lo dije, es lo más acogedor que encontrarás de aquí a muchos kilómetros.

El enano se acercó a ellos con una gran jarra de cerveza y dos más pequeñas:

-! Es lo único que hay semejante a un hogar, un refugio ¡- dio un trago de su jarra y prosiguió – según me he enterado, la cosa está muy mal… -

Grimgi miró de reojo hacia un lado y otro, Hildi que ya lo conocía, sabía que su amigo se disponía a contar una historia terrorífica – los Jinetes Negros que te perseguían… - su era un susurro y Valentina casi no podía oírle – eran Espectros del Anillo…, Nazgûl.

Un silencio se formó en el lugar, un silencio espeso y cargado.

Grimgi había dejado de hablar por el momento y todo el interior de la taberna pareció que quedaba extrañamente quieto.

Valentina jamás había oído hablar de los Espectros del Anillo ni de los Nazgûl, pero nada más oír sus nombres, su sangre se heló y un frío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

Grimgi continuó dando otro trago a su cerveza:

-Provienen de Mordor y los envía el mismo Sauron.

La cara de Valentina se volvió pálida, aquellos nombres si que los conocía.

-Buscan la Comarca y tienen interés en los Bolsones…

Grimgi y Hildi miraron a Valentina y ella se sintió empequeñecer:

-Yo…no he hecho nada… - consiguió decir con una vocecilla, Hildi habló de forma suave, quería consolarla:

-Es posible que tú no, pero algún pariente tuyo debió hacer algo para despertar el interés del Señor Oscuro por la Comarca…

-Algo verdaderamente importante, pues Sauron no manda a los Nueve a dar paseos por Tierra Media…, yo se historias terribles de esos Nazgûl, mucho tiempo llevan sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, tantos que ya se perdieron en la memoria de los Hombres. No se le puede matar fácilmente pues poseen un anillo de poder maligno que los mantiene vivos como espectros de muerte y existe una maldición sobre ellos llamada el Soplo Negro, si se acercan los suficiente a ti, pequeña hobbit, tu corazón se paraliza…

Valentina sólo sentía un gran frío, como si ya le hubiera tocado un ser espectral de aquellos.

Grimgi cambió el todo de su voz e hizo un gesto con su mano para quitar importancia:

-Pero no debes preocuparte, mediana, tú estás aquí y los Nazgûl se dirigen a la Comarca.

"!Qué no se preocupara¡", pensaba Valentina, ella sabía que no iban a la Comarca, había deducido hacía ya rato, que los Espectros del Anillo buscaban a Frodo, era Frodo el Bolsón que había despertado el interés del Señor de Mordor.

Valentina de perdió en sus funestos pensamientos mientras Hildi y Grimgi discutían. El hobbit creía que no había hecho bien en asustar aún más a Valentina:

-La confundirás…

-¿Confundirla…? vamos Pelopaja, hay que ser realistas, el mundo está lleno de peligros – decía Grimgi con espuma blanca en los bigotes – y ella no sabe en que lío está metida…

Pero la hobbit no oía las quejas del enano ni como Hildibrand la defendía, ella sólo pensaba en Frodo, en su padre, su madre que estaba en la Comarca y el porqué de todo aquello. Quizás su padre tenía razón y Bilbo y Frodo eran "raros", todo el mundo en la Comarca murmuraba que el Sr. Bilbo trajo de su viaje "cosas extrañas" y cuando se marcho y lo dejó todo, esas "cosas extrañas" pasaron en herencia a Frodo.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Grimgi y Hildi seguían hablando, la conversación derivó en los preparativos para la búsqueda del tesoro en la cueva, lo que necesitarían: cuerdas y antorchas sería lo imprescindible. El enano sacó con mucho cuidado un mapa que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas, era muy viejo y Grimgi lo trataba con sumo cuidado. Valentina comenzó a prestar atención a lo que el enano decía, mientras comía pan y queso que dejaron en la mesa y bebía sorbos de su cerveza.

Hildi estaba muy animado y miraba sonriente a la hobbit, pero ninguno de los tres se fijó en aquel individuo cuya capucha verde bosque impedía que pudiera vérsele el rostro,había dejado de mirar el fuego y su vista estaba fija en la mesa de los tres amigos. A pesar de hablar bajito, aquel tipo parecía estar muy atento a lo que se decía en la mesa. En sus manos, de dedos finos y blancos, sujetaba una jarra que hacía rato estaba vacía y apoyado en el banco a su lado había un zurrón de piel oscura y flexible, un carcaj repleto de flechas y un extraordinario arco, la capa con que se cubría el extraño solitario ocultaba estas cosas a la vista de curiosos y en la mesa de los tres amigos nada de esto advirtieron.

La voz del hobbit sonó dulce, a Valentina le gustaba, porque la trataba con amabilidad, le prestaba atención, siempre pendiente de ella y la miraba dedicándole una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus azules ojos…

Hildi era muy bueno con ella, pensaba Valentina y su voz sonaba tan bien…

-¿Entiendes Valentina? – Decía Hildi – este tesoro es muy importante para Grimgi y para mí¿nos ayudarás en ésta empresa, verdad?

Valentina no respondía, porque realmente no prestaba atención a lo que significaba las palabras de, hobbit, sólo le interesaba la cadencia de su voz, sus grandes ojos azules de mirada sincera, su cabello rubio alborotado y la forma en que se movían los labios.

Grimgi carraspeó:

-Si ahora mismo entrada una horda de orcos asesinos, esta mediana ni se enteraría… - gruñó el enano evidentemente enfadado. Aquella aventura era muy importante para él y su familia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su familia había perdido todas sus riquezas y con ellas el prestigio de su casa, durante varias generaciones habían vivido errantes, realizando trabajos que ellos consideraban menores y sólo el abuelo de Grimgi se lanzó a la descabellada misión de recuperar lo que todos sus parientes, incluso su único hijo, consideraban perdido para siempre.

El abuelo Gramgi viajó sin descanso por muchos lugares sobre todo entre las Colinas de Hierro y las Montañas Azules, dedicado a la búsqueda de tesoros en tumbas de antiguos gobernantes poderosos y Grimgi, que era el único que le prestaba atención, recibió todos sus conocimientos. Solía acompañarlo en sus aventuras, siempre con la ilusión de encontrar un gran tesoro en alguna olvidad tumba, pero un día, el abuelo Gramgi perdió la vida o al menos eso se cree, cuando cayó por un oscuro agujero que parecía no tener fin. Grimgi alberga la esperanza de que aún siga con vida, pues nunca halló su cuerpo.

Entre las escasas pertenencias del abuelo, Grimgi encontró un mapa viejo, donde una X marcaba el lugar de un tesoro escondido. Grimgi estudió durante mucho tiempo aquel mapa y viajó incansable por las Tierras Solitarias buscando la cueva a la que hacía referencia y ahora estaba casi seguro de saber donde se encontraba exactamente.

-¡Valentina! – la llamó Hildi - ¿sabes algo de cuevas?

Ella pareció volver en si y dijo sin apartar la vista de los labios del rubio hobbit:

-Son oscuras y húmedas.

El enano negó con la cabeza y señaló a Hildibrand con un dedo acusador:

-¡Qué se quede en la taberna, seguro que fregar si sabe.

-¡La taberna no es lugar para ella! – se apresuró a contestar Hildi.

Valentina miraba al hobbit y después al enano, ella no quería quedarse allí, pero tampoco deseaba buscar tesoros en cuevas oscuras, quería volver a casa…, pero allí ya no estaba Frodo y si se marchaba no volvería a ver a Hildi.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

Valentina pensó que si iba con ellos a buscar el tesoro de Grimgi, por el camino intentaría convencer al hobbit de que la llevase a su hogar, que dejara atrás las descabelladas ideas de un enano ambicioso, gruñón y poco considerado y que volviera a la Comarca, que se estableciera en el apacible Hobbitón y tomara costumbres más dignas de un honrado hobbit…

Valentina gritó para hacerse oír:

-¡Iré con vosotros a buscar el tesoro!

Grimgi y Hildi la miraron a la vez mientras la callaban, la voz de Valentina sonó en toda la sala, aunque nadie pareció prestarle atención exceptuando el extraño que se puso en pie.

-Mediana no eches a perder esta oportunidad, nadie sabe de ese tesoro y todo está escrito en este mapa…

Pero el enano no pudo terminar la frase, el desconocido se acercó a la mesa y los sorprendió a todos.

De rápidos movimientos, lo único que Hildibrand Montearbolado pudo ver fue como una reluciente daga se aproximaba peligrosamente al cuello de Grimgi mientras éste tan rápido que parecía increíble colocó la hoja de su hacha cerca de la cara del extraño.


	9. En la Taberna del Refugio del Ogro 2

**En la Taberna del Refugio del Ogro 2**

Valentina dio un grito mientras se abrazaba a Hildi que la protegió apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡Enano estafador! – gritó el individuo, Valentina pudo verle mejor y se sorprendió, porque a aquel tipo que amenazaba a Grimgi con cortarle el cuello era ¡un elfo!

Un elfo alto, delgado de tez blanca, hermosos ojos azul cielo y una oscura y reluciente cabellera que estaba recogida en una coleta. Vestía ropas que a la hobbit le recordó el color de los árboles de un bosque y su daga brillaba como la plata recién pulida, de un filo perfectamente templado que había cortado una de las trenzas de la espesa barba del enano sin que éste se percatara aún.

Hildi lo reconoció y gritó su nombre sorprendido:

-¿Indrel…? – desde luego, el hobbit no había esperado encontrarse a aquel elfo allí y el enano tampoco.

-¡Maldito elfo, aparta eso de mi o te corto tu bonita cara.

Valentina se asustó ante la situación, sobre todo porque el rostro de Grimgi parecía el de la furia y la rabia personificada y de sus oscuros ojos brotaban chispas.

El elfo miraba al enano con expresión seria, pero a Valentina le dio verdadero miedo, había algo en su mirada, un odio y un deseo de venganza que ella jamás abría imaginado en un ser élfico, a los que consideraba hermosos, sabios y equilibrados.

El elfo volvió a hablar, pero el tono de su voz cambió:

-Sabía que algún día te dejarías caer por aquí y ahora reclamo lo que es mío.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Valentina seguía abrazada a hildi mientras contemplaba aquella escena, existía tensión en el ambiente y lo peor de todo era que Grimgi aún no se había percatado del trozo de barba trenzada que la afilada daga élfica le había cortado.

El tabernero miró preocupado lo que ocurría en aquel rincón de la estancia y los dos ancianos se marcharon raudos al ser despertados por el alboroto.

Hildi, sin soltar a la hobbit, intentaba calmar los ánimos, pero era evidente que estaba nervioso por la situación, sabía que elfos y enanos no se llevaban bien y, también sabía lo que Grimgi le hizo a Indrel.

-¡Vamos Indrel, baja tu daga y siéntate con nosotros…!

-¡De eso nada! – gritó Grimgi tirando de una patada un taburete y entonces fue cuando vio su trozo de barba cortada.

El rostro del enano cambió de color, del rojo ira, pasó al blanco estupefacción, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con los ojos muy abiertos contemplaba la trenza igual que si le hubieran cortado un brazo, como si fuera algo irremplazable.

Miró al elfo de reojo y de un salto se puso en pie, con el hacha preparada para el combate:

-¡Te mataré por esto…! – decía con rabia mientras gotas de saliva salpicaban el aire.

El elfo se preparó para esquivar en cualquier momento la peligrosa hoja del hacha:

-¡Eso no compensa lo que me robaste…, ladrón! – le replicó Indrel, su voz a pesar de sonar más calmada que la del enano, llevaba consigo impregnada un profundo sentimiento de ofensa que debía ser vengada.

Valentina miró al Hildi, estaba confundida y asustada, aquello iba muy en serio y pensó que el enano y el elfo se enzarzarían en una lucha a muerte, pero al ver el rostro de Hildi, aún más se preocupó.

El hobbit se separó de Valentina y se dirigió hacia los dos rivales, entre medio de ellos no parecía gran cosa, observó Valentina, pequeño y menudo, separó sus brazos para crear un espacio entre Grimgi e Indrel:

-Por favor, aquí no…, seamos civilizados… - decía el atribulado Hildi.

Valentina no le quitaba ojo, a pesar de lo pequeño que parecía entre el alto elfo y el robusto enano, tenía una figura bastante valiente y gallarda…

Hildi seguía intentando calmar los ánimos:

-¡Vamos Indrel, no es propio de alguien como tú este comportamiento, baja la daga, seguro que Grimgi sabe como compensarte por lo que ocurrió… - dijo el hobbit dirigiendo una mirada entre súplica y reproche al enano - …y tú, amigo, déjate de escenitas, querías pasar desapercibido¡no!

-Me ha cortado la barba y eso es imperdonable.

-Sólo ha sido una pequeña trenza y te volverá a crecer…

El enano gruñó y bajo el hacha, Hildibrand tenía razón, estaban llamando demasiado la atención; al interior de la taberna se habían asomado varios hombres y mujeres, observando atónitos la escena, si ya era extraño ver a un elfo o a un enano, mucho más verlos juntos y enfrentándose, y por si fuera poco, verlos acompañados por dos seres muy menudos que no supieron reconocer.

Valentina dejó escapar el aire en un sonoro suspiro, la situación parecía calmarse, gracia a la intervención de Hildi; éste le gritó al tabernero que trajera cervezas para todos y el elfo, más relajado y sonriente se sentó junto a la hobbit.

Grimgi se sentó silencioso y malhumorado, guardó con sigilo el mapa del tesoro y procuraba no dirigir la mirada al elfo.

Valentina observó a Indrel algo fascinada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un elfo, le parecía mágico y atemporal, sus facciones eran suaves y armoniosas, su cabello tan oscuro como la noche poseía reflejos de un azul aterciopelado y sus ojos, Valentina quedó atrapada en ellos por un instante, poseían un extraño y maravilloso brillo, pero aunque Indrel le pareciera un ser de relatos lejanos, había demostrado tener problemas mundanos y por eso se encontraba allí.

Hildi hizo las presentaciones y el elfo muy cortes se disculpó ante la hobbit.

-Siento haberte asustado, no es mi naturaleza ir asaltando a los demás…, pero cuando se trata de un enano…

-¡Vamos Indrel! – Se apresuró a decir Hildi - ¡no comencemos!

-Sólo reclamo lo que es mío, y creo que Grimgi me debe más que una trenza cortada…

Grimgi le miró con los ojos entrecerrados:

-Me has llamado ladrón y yo no te robé…

-No – replicó el elfo – simplemente te marchaste con mi pieza de mithril e incumpliste tu palabra de realizarme un hermoso broche, pensé que tú eras diferente…, pero me equivoqué, así que te seguí la pista, no me fue difícil, al igual que volver a recuperar la "plata autentica".

El enano abrió los ojos:

-¡La tienes ahí!

El elfo no contestó.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin sobresaltos, Valentina tuvo tiempo de pensar, valorar a sus nuevos compañeros, debatirse entre lo que comenzaba a sentir por Hildi y el recuerdo de Frodo, preocuparse por sus padres que la echarían en falta y dormitar tumbada en uno de las viejas carretas abandonadas en las afuera de la taberna.

La hobbit se refugió allí, oculta entre cajas y protegida por la lona, encontró el lugar perfecto para descansar sin ser molestada por nadie, necesitaba estar a solas. En realidad Hildibrand le aconsejó que descansara en aquel lugar, siempre tan atento y amable, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la ayudó a subir a la carreta.

-Descansa aquí tranquila…, ya te avisaré para la cena… - le había dicho.

Valentina se acurrucó cómodamente y dijo escapar un suspiro, olía a humedad y cosas guardadas, pero era soportable, sacó con cuidado su diario y se dispuso a escribir lo que pensaba de cada unos de sus compañeros.

Hildi era un encanto, ningún hobbit que la pretendiera, que no habían sido muchos, la había tratado con tantos mimos…, bueno a excepción de Frodo, pero la situación en la que se hallaba ahora era distinta a la vida en la Comarca y aquel hobbit rubio siempre estaba a su lado protegiéndola. Se había percatado de que él sentía, sin lugar a dudas, algo por ella; le había pillado muchas veces observándola furtivamente y cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos veía en él algo especial, distinto…

Aquel pensamiento dio fuerzas a Valentina y su idea de convencer a Hildibrand de volver con ella a la Comarca se asentó en su mente como su principal objetivo.

Pero, el enano podría resultar un problema.

Grimgi y Hildi tenían una fuerte amistad, eran como camaradas inseparables, se llevaban muy bien y eso podría suponer un serio problema ante los planes de Valentina, tendría que tantear a Hildi con cautela y sembrar, durante el viaje, una unión más fuerte para que se alejase del enano.

Del elfo poco sabía, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar como era, de dónde venía y cuántos años tendría. Ella había oído del Sr. Bilbo que los seres de esta raza vivían incontables años y la vejez parecía no llegarles nunca.

Indrel les acompañaría en la búsqueda del tesoro, había oído la conversación que mantuvieron antes de la pelea y vio el mapa, así que toda la cautela que Grimgi había tenido no le sirvió de nada con el elfo.

Por supuesto, el enano protestó:

-¡Si seguimos así, todo el campamento de ahí detrás puede venir también!

Hildi se apresuró a replicar:

-Pero Indrel nos será muy útil, conoce bien el terreno y su vista es mejor que la nuestra…

-Ya…, y querrá su parte el Sr. elfo…

-En caso de que el tesoro exista – dijo Indrel – sí.

4


End file.
